Catch Me if You Can
by AreYouMAD
Summary: Akahana is someone who just doesnt care about anything anymore.she has two chara eggs,parents who get drunk and do something they regret later,no freinds yet ,and a job at easter. what will happen to her? IkutoXOc not good with summaries! just read plez!
1. prologue

**AreYouMAD DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, SHUGO CHARA DOKI, SHUGO CHARA PARTY, OR ANY SHUGO CHARA CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE OC'S !**

Prologe-

"Hn." So this is the place huh. A large building loomed over me containing many floors and many secrets. The sign said 'Easter'.

'Easter' huh, strange name.

I walked inside and made my way to the directors office. I softly knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' respond. I quietly walked in and saw an elderly man with a grumpy look on his face going through paperwork at his desk. I shifted my gaze over to someone standing in the shadows trying to conceal himself, but I could see him perfectly. He was about seventeen or so with midnight blue hair that fell on his face hiding his equally blue eyes.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Tsukino Akahana. How can I help you?" said the old man.

"I request a job here." I stated.

"Right to the point I see, well first I must ask as to why?"

"That is personal and any other questions you have you may ask but do not press any further if I do not answer them."

"Of course, first lets ask some basic ones like how old are you? Where are you from? Do you have any family?"

"Fourteen, here, yes a mother and father."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, my parents said one child was enough."

"Hm, What school do you attend?"

"Same one as him." I said referring to the boy, he was wearing the school uniform.

"Oh, do you know Ikuto?"

"I do not know him personally, but I know of him. Its kinda hard not to since every time he shows himself there are screaming fan girls." I said that last part more to myself.

"How is it that you are going to high school at such a young age?"

"I skipped several grades and am past college level."

"What are your hobbies? Your talents? Are you in any school activities?"  
"Personal, I can play various types of string instruments and the flute, draw or paint, sing, and martial arts, archery."

"A few more questions, do you know of shugo charas? Can you see them? Do you have any?"

I smirked and replied, "Yes, yes, and two unhatched eggs."

* * *

Yes I know its a short chap but its the prologe so dont complain and yes I know its not all that great but it gets better so just wait and see!

Anyway PLEASE RATE!


	2. Chapter 1

**_HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY READ THIS!_**

**Heyy pplz AreYouMAD here! heres chap 1! Im not really liking this story but if I get some reveiws i might keep writing in it even 1 reveiw would help so ya enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One-

Third POV

A girl with long white hair and electric blue eyes walked towards the highschool. Wearing the girls uniform( Utau's dress) with the sleeves cut off and the boys black blazer. A boy with dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes walked next to her, wondering about something.

"If your still wondering about why I wanted the job, your not goning to get an answer." said the girl.

"Its not that. Just, whats that thing in your pocket? It keeps making this ticking sound." he said.

"Huh? Oh you mean this?", she pulled out a gold pocket watch out, "This guy gave it to me, I dont remember his name, but he said to take good care of it and that it tells time."

"Obviously, its a watch thats what its supposed to do." he said with a bored look.

"Its not like that, it tells what happens in time. You know, like the future but in a riddle kind of way. When it starts ticking, it means a new story is about to start, then when it plays a melody the new story has started and riddles are played within the song."

"How can you tell what the riddles are?"

"Thats what I asked the guy and he told me 'Only you can hear the words behind the song, therefore you are destined to have the Kings Watch' then he gave it to me, smiled, and walked away."

"The Kings Watch? I dont get why its called that." said a little cat boy hovering next to the boy.

"Havent you ever heard of Humpty Dumpty?" said the girl.

"Nope, but Ikuto has the Dumpty key and those gaurdian people have the Humpty lock." cat boy said.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the kings horses and all the kings men couldnt put him back together again. The lock and key are named after Humpty Dumpty and the watch is named after the king. At least thats what Kichi and I think." said the girl.

"Yeah, Akki, im almost positive thats what it is. It makes scense doesnt it?" said a small boy with a top hat hovering next to the girl.

"I guess it does but whatever, im gona skip today see ya later." said the blue boy, then he walked off in a different direction.

Akahana's (or Akki's) POV

Several weeks have passed since my first visit to easter and within that time my black egg with a white heart on it, hatched. My chara, Kichi, was born, he had black shorts, black shirt with white buttons, a white long coat, black boots, white hair, and to finish it off a white top hat with a black heart on it. He's pretty much a little mad hatter with the crazy personality and such.

I walked up to the school and heard a ticking sound followed by a melody, .com/watch?v=A7eqmeNKbhM

I reached in the inside pocket of my blazer and pulled out a gold pocket watch with a fourleaf clover design on it. I opened it up and smirked, "Well, well well. Looks like this is gona be interesting. A girl of pink who holds three, will soon be the keeper of the lock."

"Hehehe, wana go check it out Akki?" said Kichi.

"Yeah, lets go see what will happen." I replied.

Kichi then did a chara change and a white top hat appeared on my head, then a gold and white cane appeared in my hand. I held the cane above my head and it changed into an umbrealla that then lifted me off the ground and carried me away to my destination.

In the distance I could hear a scream "IIEEEEEE!", it came from a constuction zone up ahead. As I got closer I could hear a girl yelling at someone, "Wha- Ahhh how did I get up here? Huh? Wh- who are you? Eh? Cosplay cat guy? Eh? Hey what are you- get away from me!" the yelling continued.

Hmm? Cosplay cat guy? Oh, Ikuto must be hear.

Just as I thought, he was at the top of a building stucture with a girl who was making all the noise. I floated over to one of the metal bar behind ikuto in a sitting position with my legs crossed. " Eh? First I jump all the way up here, then theres some cosplay cat guy harassing me, now theres a girl floating around on an umbrella? Whats next? Me falling to my death? Wait no I dont like that idea." said the pink haired girl.

"Amu-chan. Get ahold of your self and calm down." said a small pink chara.

"Hehehe. Oi, shut up. You make an awful lot of noise. Its giving me a head ach." I told her.

"But its not like you really have a head to hurt Akki." said Kichi.

"Hm, so true Kichi, after all we already lost are heads. Hehehe." I replied.

"You and your madness, Akki. Come on lets go, I got what I need." said Ikuto holding up two eggs while walking towards me.

"Hehehe. Silly Ikuto, the riddle never said anything about you taking those." I told him.

"Amu-chan your eggs! You have to get them back!" said the pink chara.

"Give- Give me back my eggs you theif!" Amu said running towards Ikuto. Caught off gaurd, he dropped them and then Amu turned to them and caught them in her hands, but then she fell. She started falling fast to the ground bellow, while her chara quickly took off after her Ikuto and I only stood where we were. I smirked and tried to stiffle a giggle only to fail. Ikuto heard me and gave me a curious look then said, " Are you happy shes falling to her dea-" he was cut off when the Humpty lock started glowing in Yoru's paws. "Eh? Whats going on? ~Nya."

"Hahahaha." Kichi and I only started laughing like the phsycos we were. The Humpty lock took off from Yoru and towards Amu, then there was a blinding light so bright I toppled over and fell off the structure, "Akki!" both the charas and Ikuto shouted.

Ikuto quickly jumped after me, when he got close enough he wrapped his arms around me and carried me bridle style, then we landed on the ground with a soft landing. He look at me to see if I was alright, I only closed my eyes and let a smile spread across my face, then started laughing. "Hahaha. That was fun! We should do that again." I said.

"Your insane." Ikuto said with a sweat drop. He set me down and we both turned towards the now falling pink haired girl who was now wearing a pink cheerleader-like outfit. She hit the ground then jumped back up into the sky for a few more minutes till her outfit changed back to her school uniform, and was again falling to the ground. Some one had shouted "Holy Crown!" and a giant crown shaped bubble thing appeared, Amu had landed on it and was now being held bridle style by a short blonde kid who had the same school uniform as her, only in a boy version.

"Ah! Kiddy king." said Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You know its against the rules to steal -" he stoped in mid sentince noticing something. "It cant be."

"Yo! Long time no see Tada-kun!" I said and walked over to him. I patted him on the head, "Ts- Tsukino-san?" he said with disbelief.

"How many time have I told you not to call me that? Its Akahana! or Akki! Get it through you stubborn little head." I said with an annoyed look.

He opened his mouth to say something until a ticking sound interupted, followed by a melody (same one as before). I took the watch out, opened it, and looked at it with a grin slowly turning into a phsycotic smile. "Hehehehe." Kichi came over to me to look at the watch and started laughing himself, "Hahaha. This is really going to be fun huh, Akki?"

"Sure is." I replied then leaned closer to Tadase and whispered into his ear, "The next riddle, 'A king, a queen, a jack, and ace. All who rule the cards. When a new card is added to the deck, a Trump-card or Joker, it will over through or change the four.'" A giant paw swept me off the ground so that I was now standing on it, until my chara change was undone and I passed out.

"Whoops. Looks like we did chara change for too long again, hehehe my bad." Kichi said as Ikuto picked me up and started to walk away from Tadase.

"Wait." he said and Ikuto stopped.

"See ya later, Kiddy king." said Ikuto and with that he jumped off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I haven't posted anything in such a long time! And to be honest, I've actually had this chapter done for almost a year now, but I never posted it and I haven't written anymore but that will all change soon! I'm going to start re-watching the Shugo Chara show so I can remember everything and then be able to continue my story for all of you! In the meantime please forgive me and enjoy this chapter. ~AreYouMAD**

Chapter 2

"Huh? What happened?" I asked when I woke up. I looked around and noticed I was in the park. I felt another presence behind me and turned to see Ikuto lying on his back with his eyes closed. 'Guess he brought me here after I passed out' I thought.

"Akki! You're awake!" shouted my chara causing Ikuto to open his eyes as well, "Tehehe, guess we over did it again, huh?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"Over did what exactly?" asked Ikuto.

"Hn? Oh nothing, well we got to head home now. Thanks for catching me! See ya!" I said then got up and headed home

When I had finally gotten to the gate to my front yard I froze. My parents' car was parked in the driveway which meant I was late. It was never good for me to be late. The last time I was late I got the beating of a lifetime, but that wasn't much different to what I usually got from my drunk bipolar "loving" parents.

I quickly and quietly went in and closed the door only to have the lights turn on and suddenly get pulled back by my hair.

"And where in the hell have you been? Huh?" my father yelled.

"You were supposed to be home over an hour ago! Did you expect us to make dinner ourselves tonight? Huh? You know very well its Thursday! And what happens on Monday through Friday?" my mother yelled while twisting my arm behind my back causing pain to shoot up my arm. But I didn't cry out or struggle, I was used to this. During the week they would go out and get drunk come home and beat the crap outa me, then on the weekends they wouldn't go out. Just come to their senses and apologize to me like crazy and say how much they loved me over and over again. And yet, they continued to do it.

"Answer me you little bitch!" she continued to scream as my father started to grab my neck and strangle me.

"I get home by seven-thirty to make you two dinner and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow." I choked out.

"That's right! Now get started and maybe your father and I will go easy on you!"

Just as she said that they both let me go and I walked off to the kitchen while trying to regain my breathing. I could tell by the strong sent of alcohol on their breath that they had drunk a lot and these two can't hold their liquor, and with all the pressure and frustration they get from work they get really angry and take all that anger out on me.

But no one ever knows their little secret, our little secret. If I ever tell anyone they'll kill me, then themselves once they see what they've done. There truly terrible people and refuse to see someone about their issues even if it means they continue to beat their own daughter.

"Hey Akki? Why do you deal with them? Why don't you just leave and go somewhere they can't find you?" Kichi questioned while I made dinner.

"I can't leave them. Even if they beat me and put me in a hospital I just can't. They're my parents, the only family I have. If I did leave they wouldn't survive and besides where would I go? I have nowhere else to go." I whispered to him.

"And this is for almost making us starve to death!" *wham* another kick to my stomach.

They had been at this for almost an hour now and had already dislocated my shoulder, broken my left arm, and left a good deal of bruises and cuts all over. My blood was all over the place, on my clothes, the floor, the walls, the shattered glass, them. But I didn't cry, I didn't scream, I didn't fight back, I took it. I was so used to it that I didn't feel the pain that much, at least until tomorrow.

"Alright let's leave her; I'm too tired to keep going." My father said to my mother.

"Yeah I'm beat." She replied. Funny I don't see you lying on the floor covered in your own blood. I thought.

Then they left to their room knowing if I didn't cleanup they would just beat me even more tomorrow night.

By the time I had cleaned up and headed to bed it was already 4am. They would be getting up in an hour not caring if I was alive or dead just as long as their house was clean and they had all their stuff for work.

I lied on my bed covered in bandages and stared out the window, wishing I could somehow find a way to end all this.

"Akki?"

"Yeah Kichi?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you watch?"

"Uh huh. They were a lot worse than usual."

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to heal your arm?"

"That would be awesome."

Then Kichi took his hat, reached inside and pulled out a black cane with a white heart on it and a small black cross in the heart. He waved it over my broken arm and red and black sparkly stuff covered my arm making a soft red glow. He made a cross shape in the air with the cane then the light disappeared. My arm was completely healed but my cuts and bruises had deepened.

It was a strange thing that we could do, heal bad injuries only to make other things worse, but it helped.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thank you Kichi." And with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! Oh and I need help re-naming this story because I have another story that the title fits better so ya. If anyone has any ideas please let me know! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyy everyone! AreYouMAD here! Sorry I'm taking a long time on writing but a lot has happened in the past little while and I'm not going to bore you with all of that so yeah. Here's the next chap! Please enjoy! And please read the bottom note!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Akki's POV

The next day at school was horribly annoying. Everywhere I went there were people staring and whispering at the fact that I was covered in bandages. One of my teachers even asked me if I needed to see the nurse and when I told him no, he called for her anyway. I ended up skipping after that and went to a park nearby to hide up in a tree. But not a moment later a familiar face popped into mine upside down.

"Yo." Greeted Ikuto, who was lying on the branch above mine. "Whoa, you look like you got hit by a truck."

"Gee I didn't notice." I sarcastically said.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm fine; I just fell out of a tree."

"Yeah right. But if you don't want to tell me then fine."

*sniff* "Hey do you smell that?" Ikuto asked.

"Smell what?" I replied with curiosity.

"Eggs."

* * *

*Clap* "Okay, that's enough." Ikuto said and interrupted what seemed like a chara change.

We had just climbed through a window to a culinary room at the elementary school.

"Hey it's you two from the other day! The pervert with the cat ears and the crazy, flying, umbrella girl!"

"Huh?" We both said at the same time.

"Hey Akki, look. The second one hatched." Said Kichi pointing over to a table where a pink and now blue chara were.

"Oh, so it did. Then maybe this third one is the embryo?" Ikuto said holding the green egg.

The girl charged at him and the next thing I see is Ikuto straddling the girl on the floor.

"Oh, my! Look Akki!" exclaimed Kichi.

"A lovers moment perhaps?" I replied. We both started giggling after I said that.

"Why are you after my eggs? What's this Embryo?" she asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your guys' little moment there but someone's coming." I said ending my giggle fit.

And like I said the door opened and a girl with long hair appeared shouting at Ikuto to get away from the girl.

"Amu are you okay?" she asked. Amu stumbled over to the girl with a bright red face.

"Awe look Ikuto, you made her blush. Tehehe." I giggled.

Just after I said that the long haired girl did a chara change and turned into a freaky psycho killer with a spear type thing. She started swinging at Ikuto all over the place.

"Kichi!" I shouted.

"Right! Chara Change!" he replied. Making the top hat and the cane appear.

I turned the cane into a silvery sword and blocked the girl's next attack. One after another this continued until a giant wave of what looked like whipped cream appeared. The girl, Ikuto, and I had all quickly jumped out of the way and then it was all over.

"Hmm. Not bad, you've got some skills." I said to the girl. "My names Akki and might I ask yours?"

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko." She replied with a slight bow.

"Are you perhaps… no never mind." I said and walked away leaving her slightly puzzled. I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think that 'girl' is actually a boy. Oh well.

"Come on Kichi, let's go" I said walking past Amu and towards Ikuto. I looked back and saw that she was crying over a dessert that had gotten ruined during all the ruckus. I felt bad and snapped my fingers causing a small handkerchief to appear in front of Amu that wiped her tears, she looked up towards me but I looked away and left with Ikuto following behind.

"You know you're the one who knocked that over right?" I asked Ikuto without looking at him.

"Yeah I know."

"So what are you going to do to fix it?" I said now looking at him.

He glanced over at me about to say something but was interrupted by Kichi, "Akki! Look at the time! We're going to be late again!"

"Oh Shit! Come on let's go." I said with urgency.

"Wait, late for what?" Ikuto said grabbing my arm.

"Let go, I can't be late again," I yelled at him, "especially not after being late yesterday!"

Ikuto must have seen the fear in my eyes because he let go and I took off sprinting.

* * *

I had just barely made it on time and had just finished setting the table when they walked in through the door.

"HAHAHA!" they had come in laughing, drunk as usual.

"Oh look dear, she got everything ready on time today." My mother said while trying to stop her laughing.

*Smack* The unexpected hit caused me to go off balance and stumble to the side.

"That's for being late yesterday!" she yelled.

"Yeah! Now go outside and pick up the shit I dropped when I got out of the car!" yelled my father.

I quickly ran to the door and went outside to do as I was told. When I went to reach for a loose paper, my hand met another.

"Need a hand?" Ikuto offered the paper to me.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me home?" I said trying not to yell or panic, but my heart rate had increased severely with panic.

"Why? What's wrong? I was just simply passing by when I saw you."

"That's a load of bull shit."

"And so is you falling out of a tree." He challenged.

I glared at him with sharp eyes and he stared back with serious ones. I could tell he wasn't going to give up till he got an answer.

"Ikuto, you really need to leave," Kichi said with worry, "if you don't and they see you, who knows what they'll do to Akki!"

"Kichi!" I yelled.

"What do you mean? Did they do this to you?" He gestured to my bandages.

"I have to go." I said and quickly went back inside.

Third POV

"Kichi, what's going on?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell." Kichi replied looking like he was about to cry.

"Kichi are Akki's parents hurting her? Tell me or I'll go knock on the door and find out for myself."

"NOOO! Please oh please don't do that! I'll tell you! Just don't go in that house!"

"Alright, then talk."

"Okay, Akki's parents always come home smelling really bad and always tell her that she better do what she's supposed to do before they get home or they'll get really mad and start hitting her. And that's not all! They hit and kick and throw things at her and choke her and she's always bleeding really badly afterward. And yesterday was really bad cause she was half an hour late! They broke her arm and threw her into glass and her blood was everywhere! And and and…" Kichi had broken down crying.

Ikuto patted Kichi's head to calm him but a moment later the sound of glass shattering and screaming came from inside the house.

"Oh no! Something must have made them mad!" Kichi said with panic, "Ikuto whatever you hear from inside, you can't interfere. You'll only make it worse. Understand?" Kichi cried.

Ikuto only nodded and continued to stare at the house with concern.

Akki's POV

The beating was much worse compared to yesterday; I actually felt the full force of every impact. This all started because my father said I had bent one of the papers I had brought in. The worst part was that the paper had nothing on it and was completely meaningless. But he didn't care; he was too drunk to see that it held no importance to him. He had taken the flower vase on the table and threw it past my head and started yelling. My mother got mad at me for the vase and said it was my fault it broke, because if I hadn't upset my father he would've never thrown it in the first place.

The beating had gone from bad to much worse; everything hurt like hell. I had fallen in and out of conciseness and I was losing an incredible amount of blood from the gashes on my stomach and back. I think I heard a bone crack at one point but I couldn't tell with the pounding on my head and the ringing in my ears.

I had blacked out again and when I came to they were gone. I used what little strength I had and got up slowly from the puddle of blood I was lying in.

"I need to clean up this mess." I weakly whispered to myself.

"What you need is to go to a hospital and get help." Ikuto said while climbing in through a window.

Panic rose in me and just as I was about to tell him to leave when I blacked out again.

Ikuto's POV

I heard the house go silent and went to see if Akki was okay. Only to find the walls of what looked like a dining room covered in blood. Everything was covered in blood and lying in a big pool was an unconscious Akki.

Oh crap, what the hell did they do to her?

Just as I was about to reach for her and get her out of here she started getting up.

"I need to clean up this mess." She said in a daze. She looked like she was about to drop dead at any moment.

"What you need is to go to a hospital and get help." I said while trying to stay calm. She had looked over towards me and gave a terrified look and then started to fall to the ground. I quickly caught her and started towards the window but was stopped by Kichi.

"Ikuto is she okay?" he asked with worry, "What about the mess? If they come back out and see this they'll be mad!"

"The mess can wait. She need medical attention now."

"Oh I know! Theirs a lady down the street who's a doctor, Akki normally goes to her for help when it gets this bad."

"Alright, take me there now."

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter! Please R&R! please let me know if I should do something different or whatever! I would really like to know what you think! Oh and I wrote this within an hour at like 1 am so if it's bad let me know! Oh and I need help deciding what the other chara should be, I'm trying to stick with Alice in wonderland characters so ya let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

***PLEASE READ THIS NOTE***

**Hey everyone! AreYouMAD Here! listen up! i have decided that i will not post chapters unless i get some reviews in! i really truly and honestly appreciate the fav storys, the story alerts and all the good stuff but i also really want to know what you all think about the story. so unless i get some reviews in, i will not post the next chapter! **

**so please read and enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Akki's POV

_The sound of a piano being played very beautifully had filled the house. My father's hands moved swiftly along the keys as my mother and I spun and danced around the room. "Hahaha! Momma, I'm getting dizzy!" I giggled as she spun me around in circles. _

"_Careful, dear, we wouldn't want the birthday girl to get sick now!" My father joked. _

"_Don't be silly," my mother laughed, "Now, come and sit with me, my little flower." I did as I was told and went to sit by my mother, while my father had disappeared from the room. When he returned the lights were dimmed and he presented a very nicely decorated cake before me, decorated with eight candles and the words 'Happy Birthday Akahana' written on it. "Go on and make a wish sweetie." My mother said while moving loose strands of my snowy hair out of my face. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles believing that they would make my wish come true. _

"_What did you wish for?" Father asked. _

"_I wished for Momma, Daddy and me to always be together, for us to always be happy!" I said with a smile. _

"_We will always be together and we will always love you, my sweet little flower." My mother said and then gave me a kiss on my forehead. _

"_No matter what happens — we will be there for you." My father added with a smile._

I immediately opened my eyes, woken up and realizing I was just dreaming of the past. I slowly sat up, feeling pain all over my body, silently wishing I could go back to my sweet dream. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed I was in what looked like a hospital room. There were IVs and monitors hooked up to me. My eyes grew wide once I took everything in and panic grew within me.

I was in a hospital.

Hospitals had doctors and those doctors would be able to find all my injuries — and if they find all my injuries, they might figure out what's been going on in my house. If that happened, my parents will get taken from me and then… *Beep* My thoughts were interrupted with one of the monitors going off from my increasing heart rate. A nurse had quickly run in with a doctor and quickly attended to the machine and myself.

"Good you're awake. That's a huge relief; we didn't think you were going to pull through." The doctor said while checking one of my IVs.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not remembering how I even ended up here in the first place.

"One of my associates said a boy had brought you to her and then she saw just how bad your injuries were — and you were rushed here. You've been in a coma for almost a week now and your heart rate has been all over the place." He told me.

"What! A week!" I exclaimed, "Oh no! What about my parents? They must be freaking out right now."

"Yes, about your parents, Miss Tsukino." He started cautiously. "Because of the amount of damage we discovered on you, we feared that you were being abused by someone and had called the authorities."

I felt my heart go cold; fearing what he was going to say next and then it all came rushing back to me. What had happened that night with the meaningless piece of paper and my parents beating me until I was lying in a pool of my own blood, then the last thing I saw was Ikuto and that horribly worried look on his face.

The dining room; it hadn't gotten cleaned up. There was blood everywhere in there, if the hospital really did call the cops then they would definitely go to my house to investigate. They would for sure find the blood covered room and figure out what had went down in there. If that all happened, then they probably arrested my parents and are now holding them in custody.

And the doctor had confirmed my thoughts, stating that a detective was on her way here to question me about what had happened.

* * *

The detective had asked me lots of random questions at first: like how old I was, where I went to school, did I have a job, any close friends and so on. Then she got to the big questions. "Alright Ms. Tsukino, I need you to tell me about what happened the night you were brought to the hospital." The female detective asked calmly.

"Um… it's kind of fuzzy," I lied while looking like I was really trying to remember something, "I remember making dinner and then my parents came home. My father had asked me to go get some of the things he dropped when he had gotten out of the car and... hmm… I'm not sure after that."

She sighed and tried a different route, "Okay I'm going to show you some photos that were taken at your house that night, alright?" I nodded as she handed me a small stack of pictures.

The first picture was of the shattered vase my father had thrown at me, the second one was of the wall I had been cornered into covered in blood splatter. As I flipped through a few more photos the detective watched my face for a reaction of some sort, one that I never gave her. But when I got to a photo with the giant pool of blood that I had woken up in, I nearly gagged. Seeing the image from a different perspective made me realize just how bad it really was.

The detective saw this and asked me once more, "Do you remember now? Can you tell me what had happened?" I only looked away and handed her back the pictures. "If you can remember what happened, you can tell me. I'm here to help you." She said, still not getting a response from me, "Listen, the doctors said that they had found older injuries on you and they think you've been getting abused."

My eyes grew at this but she didn't see, "They're just some cuts and bruises from when I fell out of a tree."

"There are way too many severe wounds for that to be true." She said, catching my lie.

"I fall out of trees all the time, I always have trouble getting down from them." I replied keeping up with the lie.

She took a deep breath and said, "Ms. Tsukino, your parents confessed to what they have been doing to you."

I froze and looked at her this time, "What are you talking about? They didn't do anything."

"They told my partner and I about how during the week they normally come home drunk and can't control their actions, and that they normally end up beating you," She said all of this as calmly as possible, "They also said that they come to their senses during the weekend but can never remember what exactly happened during the week — then they figure it out after they see just how badly beaten you are."

"Please don't take them from me," I whispered in defeat, "Please don't — they're all I have. I know they do bad things to me like that, but they're still my parents."

* * *

Third POV

Just outside of the room was a group of people waiting in the hall some of them holding flowers and gifts. A blue haired boy listened intently to the conversation in the room; while a feminine looking blonde boy stood there, shocked after hearing what was just said. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto," The blonde said, "Is what that woman said true? Have Tsukino san's parents really been doing such a thing?"

The blue haired boy only stood there with a pained expression on his face.

"What's going on? What happened to her?" Questioned a pink haired girl.

"Nothing, we're just waiting for the doctors to let us in the room to see her." Replied the blonde.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

*_Flashback*_

"_Hey Ikuto!" exclaimed the little hatter chara, "She's going to wake up today! I can feel it!" _

"_Hm? How do you know-Nya?" Yoru asked him. _

"_I don't know how I can just tell that today she's going to wake up!" he shouted while going over towards Akki's sleeping form. I looked over at her and notice her start to stir in her sleep indicating that she really would wake up soon. I got up and left the room with Yoru and Kichi in tow. _

"_Hey we're you going?" Kichi asked. _

"_To get her something nice I bet Nya." Yoru said._

_I walked out of the hospital and down the street towards a flower shop. "OH! Get her roses and lilies! Those are her favorite flowers." Kichi exclaimed. _

_As he said, I got her a bouquet of the red and white flowers. Afterward, I had walked down to a convenience store and bought an assortment of snacks not knowing what her favorite one is. As we were heading back to the hospital with Kichi shouting out that Akki was going to wake up soon, familiar pink hair came into my vision and then collided into me. I looked down and saw the startled pinkettte, "Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up and became more startled when she saw it was me. _

"_Yo." I greeted._

"_Eh? Ikuto!" She exclaimed just as the rest of her little group of friends caught up to her._

"_Get away from her, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Shouted Tadase. _

"_Ah, Kiddy King." I said. _

"_Ikuto! Hurry up! Akki is going to wake up any minute now!" Kichi yelled. _

"_You mean Tsukino san?" Question Tadase. _

"_Yeah. Akki got hurt and has been sleeping at the hospital. She's going to wake up really soon!" Kichi explained. _

"_What!" Tadase shouted._

And now here we were. The little blonde boy had decided to follow us to the hospital, along with all of his little friends. It's stupid how they came along too when they don't even know who she is.

I glanced over towards the group of guardians, listening to their questions about what had happened to Akki. None of them could hear what the woman inside was talking about with Akki or even see into the room, except for the kiddy king and myself.

"Ikuto, do you think she looks a little better than she did this morning when we checked on her?" Kichi asked. I nodded while looking into the room again noticing the color had returned to her face. "Hey so you used to play with Akki when she was little?" Kichi asked Tadase, causing him to return from his shock.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, when we were little she used to live down the street from me and our parents were good friends with each other, as well. She and her parents had moved away to Europe about six years ago and I haven't seen her since, well until the other day."

"What? No, you can't do that!" Akki yelled from inside the room, "I don't give a damn if you think my home isn't good for me — it's my home! And you can't take my parents from me either!"

"Please calm down; it will only be temporarily until they get over their drinking problems. It's either that or they go to jail for child abuse." The woman tried reasoning with her.

"No, you're not sending them to some rehab center on the other side of Japan and you're not putting me in a foster home!" Akki continued to argue.

* * *

Akki's POV

I wouldn't stand for this — I wouldn't let them take my parents away or put me in some strangers home_. I'm scared. I'm scared of my parents. But I'm even more scared of them not being with me. I don't want to be alone..._

"You don't have to be scared." A small voice said.

* * *

**Please R&R! I have decided what the other chara will be! but you guys wont know til the next chapter! and you dont get to see the next chapter unless you review! but ill give you a hint as to what it will be! * its a combo of two characters from alice and wonderland! can you guess who?**

** ~AreYouMAD**


	6. Catch me if you can Re-Write INFO!

**Hey everybody! AreYouMAD here! **

** So first I am going to apologize to everyone about not posting chapter or keeping up with everything. I am so incredibly and deeply sorry. **

** But I do have good news! I am going to continue to write in my shugo chara story! I will not discontinue it or give it a crappy ending or anything of the sort. but I am however, am going to re write it. I re-read it a few times now and have decided that I don't like how its written. I will keep the story line but the main plot is going to change because honestly I don't really remember where I was going with the story. so yeah. I have made a few changes such as Akki is now going to be 16 and im adding in more detail. the mysterious power Kichi had that could heal Akki is going bye bye because I don't know why I even put that. but yeah any other changes Ive made you can read about if you want. I will be making the rewrite a new story doc. so yeah. the story is now going to be called Twisted Smiles **

** Although if anyone has any other ideas for the title rewrite just comment or message me within the next 20hours or so. I plan to submit the first chapter tomorrow! June 19! oh and if anyone has any other suggestions on her second chara or anything else let me know! I would really appreciate it!**

__**AreYouMAD**


End file.
